The boy and the wolf
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: This ones a long one and the second story in my whole series. Enjoy. It's about a boy named Joseph and how he grew up with a Mightyena named Lucille. They treat each other like siblings but Lucille wants to be more than that, alot more. Contains Lemon,if you don't like lemon than you don't have to read this. Constructive critism is appreciated. Copyright•I don't own nintendo.


Story2 The boy and the wolf.

"Joseph you better behave yourself" my mother scolded me.

This was no rare occurrence, she was a very strict person but that doesn't necessarily mean she's bad. She's a really sweet lady sometimes, SOMETIMES.

"Yes mother"I responded lazily.

We were going see our pet Mightyena who just had a pup. Mightyena and mom were the best of friends, being that neither mom or her had a partner anymore. It was just one of those one time flings and then they took off, leaving behind their pregnant mates. So mom and Mightyena stuck together being that they were the same. Which meant I also had to treat Mightyena like a mother, and don't get me wrong she's very affectionate. We decided we would name her Twilight because of her being a dark type and her pitch black fur.

I was gonna meet her pup for the first time. We had just met Twilight last year. My mother was a single mom taking care of me, her 15 year old son. I was not that attractive in my own views, people told me ladies loved me but I never truly felt that way. I had jet black hair, I was really tall for my age being 5'11, green eyes and not that muscular. We walked into the special room that was strictly Twilight's. I had only been in there a handful of times.

"You can come in" her voice said in our head.

Her being a dark type she was able to do some sort of telepathy and talk to us with it. We opened the door to her room and walked in. Her room was littered with pillows and a small bed in the corner with a small skylight window. I had scanned the room to find her curled up on the bed with a little black mass laying on her stomach.

"So? Is it a boy or girl" my mom asked her.

"She's female. I've decided to name her Lucille" she told us telepathically.

"That's a nice name" I told her as I sat beside her and watched the little poochyena sleep.

"You can hold her if you want. Just be careful with her" twilight told me strictly.

I picked her up In my arms and she stirred a bit. She looked up at me, startled by me for some reason but she didn't do anything. I took one of my fingers and scratched right behind her ear and her tension melted away.

She rubbed her head against my hand as if begging for me to do it again. I petted her head some more and she fell back asleep. I put her back down near her mother. My mom laughed weakly at Lucille's affection for me a minute ago.

"She must like you" twilight said with a smile.

I just laughed a bit as my mom and twilight engaged In small talk. I was eying her pup, she really was a sweet little thing and I was happy that I get to grow up with her. I had to treat twilight as if she was a second mom, which meant I had to treat Lucille like my sister.

That was 3 years ago. Fast forward to now. I'm now 18 and Lucille is a fully grown Mightyena.

(lucille/Lucy)  
>"Oh come on mom why can't i go live with him" I asked my mother.<p>

I was now fully grown and I wanted to go live with Joseph now and have a little freedom.

"You can only go if he's okay with it. He's responsible for you if you do go ,so be good" my mother told me.

I wasn't exactly the best kid. I was very mischievous and I never took my mother's words to heart. She got pissed off at me last year when I entered my first heat. Needing a release, I snuck out one night and looked for a mate. I eventually found a lucario who was completely willing to comply. Lucky for us we didn't have a child. That was a fun experience tho but my mom still gets on my ass about it.

There was one male I had always set my eyes on and that I truly wanted to be with, Joseph. He was always understanding and he stood up for me. I spent most of my time with him, Not very long after my birth I started to sleep with him. I feel way more comfortable with him than I do my own mom. I left me and my mother's room and walked over to his room. He was packing up clothes into a suitcase.

"Oh hey Lucille, what's wrong" he asked me.

"Joseph, can I come live with you in your new apartment" I asked him.

"Hmm it depends on your mother and mine, In my opinion I'm completely fine with it" he told me as he continued to pack.

"My mom gave me the Ok already"I told him.

He walked over to me and sat down and petted my head, he knew of my weak spot behind my ears and that's what he usually went for. I nuzzled his hand as he petted me on the head. I pounced on him and laid down on his chest.

"Hey Lucille, what are you doing" he asked me, I just nuzzled into his neck and laid there for a while.

If he wanted me to move he knew exactly how, my weak spot. He put his hand behind my ear and scratched, man that felt so fucking good. I rolled around and kicked my leg around as I fell off of him. He stopped and I got up. I whined and nuzzled into his neck some more. He hugged me tight as I kept nuzzling his neck, I liked to have him hold me, It was very comforting.

"Hey you two" Joseph's mom interrupted as she walked in.

"So are you gonna get packed or what" His mom asked him.

"I am. Mom,lucille wants to ask you something" he told her.

"Can I go live with Joseph" I asked her as innocently as possible.

"Hmm that depends on if your mom is okay with it. Are you okay with it Joseph" she told us.

"Yeah I'm okay with it" He answered her.

She walked out into my mom's room to go talk to her.

"So it seems Lucille wants to go with Joseph. Are you giving her the okay?" his mom told her.

"Yeah. It seems the time has come to let my little girl go off on her own" my mom said sadly.

"She's got joseph. She won't be alone. He'll make sure she's alright" His mom told her reassuringly.

She left the room and came back to Joseph.

"So it's okay with all of us" she told us.

"Yay" I said as I pounced on Joseph once more and nuzzled his neck as his mom laughed and left the room.

"Lucille could you get up, I need to pack" he asked me.

I got up off of him and returned to my room. My mom was crying a bit.

"What's wrong mom" I asked her frantically.

"It's nothing, It's just my little girl is all grown up and leaving me" she said with a snivel.

"At least y'all can go shopping whenever y'all want now" I told her reassuringly.

She lightened up and stop crying. I grabbed one of my only possessions, a little doll Joseph had given me when I was little and it was my favorite thing ever. I gave my mom one last nuzzle for a while.

"Don't worry, we'll come visit" I told her as I walked out.

I went back to Joseph's room and laid on his bed.

"Is that the doll I gave you a couple years ago" he asked me as he smiled.

"Yep, I don't go anywhere without it" I told him.

The little doll was a zangoose and I always played with it. I couldn't sleep at night if I didn't have it, I laid down with the little doll in front of me. I loved the doll because it had his scent on it and it was calming. He had finished packing and put all his stuff in his new truck.

We said goodbye to our parents and got In Joseph's truck. I laid down on the back seat while he drove.

"Hey, what's your new apartment like" I asked him nervously.

"It's okay. It has a medium sized backyard, It's a nice little place to live overall" he told me reassuringly.

I thought about it for a while, I was scared because I would be leaving home for the first time and living somewhere else.

We finally reached his little apartment and we parked in the drive way. We got down and I looked up and down the street. Everyone was happy, I saw a couple people outside with their pokemon. One lady had a arcanine and another lady was sitting in her yard with a bunch of the Eeveelutions.

"Nice neighborhood isn't" He asked me, I nodded and kept looking around.

One of the ladies we lived right next to was coming over to meet us, she had a little Zorua perched on her shoulder.

"So you must be joseph, who's this" she asked us as she looked down at me.

"Yes I'm Joseph and this is Lucille" he said to her as he patted my head.

"I'm Lana and this is Leann" she said as she petted the little Zorua, she was a female like me and also a dark type like me.

"We are holding a party tonight, You and Lucille come join us" she informed us.

She patted me on the head and walked back over to her house. We got inside and put all our stuff up.

"Man that was tiring" Joseph said as he fell down on his bed.

"I'm going take a shower before that party" he said as he walked into the bathroom.

I sighed and laid down on his bed. No doubt in my mind that other pokemon will flirt with me, no doubt that I'll turn them all down. I sat on Joseph's bed and took in his scent. He had a very musky smell, but it was very enticing.

He had finished taking his shower and walked out.

"Do you need one too?" he asked me.

"Probably the best idea" I told him, we walked into the bathroom and he turned on the bathwater and I jumped in the tub.

This wouldn't be the first time he's bathed me, I loved it when he did. He turned off the water and poured some shampoo on me, he then rubbed it up and down my back and on my head. After a short time he finally finished and he washed and dried me off.

We got prepped for the party, Joseph was wearing a suit with a bow tie.

"You look cute" I said as I nudged into his leg, he just laughed a little.

We left the house to head to the party which was right next door. There were quite a few people and pokemon there. We walked in awkwardly and the same lady from earlier greeted us and introduced us to everyone.

"Everyone this is Joseph and Lucille, they just moved in next door" she announced to everyone as she pointed towards us.

I hid behind his leg because I was feeling shy.

"It's alright" he told me as he patted my head.

"Can you hold me" I asked him nervously.

I knew he was strong enough to carry me without problem or I wouldn't have asked. I jumped up in his arms and he held me just like he would when I was a pup.

"That's adorable" someone said to us.

I looked around at all the other peoples pokemon. Most had the Eeveelutions like umbreon, Eevee and glaceon. I saw someone with a slyveon. Some people had larger pokemon like a houndoum, lucario and even arcanine and ninetails. I nuzzled up against his neck for a little while.

"I feel better, you can put me down now" I told him as I noticed he was struggling a bit.

I really didn't but it look like he couldn't hold me for much longer so I wanted to give him a break. I liked my place up around his chest so I could cuddle with him. I decided to have a look around but I wanted him to know first.

"I'm going to go explore" I informed him as I nudged his leg.

"Don't go too far" he told me as he rubbed my head.

I walked over to where there was food, They had some on a shorter table for the pokemon to eat but I wasn't hungry. I felt someone bump into me from behind. I turned around to see it was a little umbreon.

"Sorry miss" he said to me.

"Oh it's no problem" I told him.

"I've never seen you here before" he told me.

"Yeah I'm with the new guy, my names Lucille" I told him.

"My name is shade" he told me with a smile.

A glaceon walked up to him and rubbed up against him.

"Hey frost" he said to her.

"Hey shade, Who's the new girl" she asked him.

"She's with the new guy, her name Is Lucille" he told her.

"My names frost and its nice to meet you" she told me.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" I told her.

We engaged in a little small talk but then we returned to our "owners" I walked back up to Joseph and rubbed up against his leg.

"Hey Lucille" he told me as he patted me on the head.

I didn't leave his side for the rest of the night. After the party, we headed home.

"I'm tired" I told him with a small yawn.

"Me too" he said with a yawn, I cuddled up on his leg and got his attention.

He patted me on the head and we walked up to the front door. We walked inside and he closed the door behind us. Joseph walked to his bedroom and I followed him in suit.

He stripped down to his boxer briefs and laid down in bed.

"Where are you gonna sleep Lucille?" he asked me.

"Well I was gonna ask if I could sleep with you" I told him, he blushed a little and opened up the covers so I could climb into bed.

I got on the bed and curled up next to him.

"Thanks" I told him as I rubbed up against him.

"Hey Joseph, What do you consider me as" I asked him nervously.

"Well you're a really close friend" he told me as he hugged me.

"Oh" I said sadly, he must of heard the sadness in my voice.

"Why? What's wrong" he asked me curiously

"Well can I tell you something" I asked him nervously.

He rubbed me on the top of the head and said "Anything"

"Well I've liked you for a really long time. Like REALLY liked you. I feel so comfortable around you and you're so nice and sweet. I like you like I would like a male of my own kind" I said to him as I nuzzled my head on his neck.

"Really" he asked me astonished by me explaining my feelings for him.

I looked up into his eyes and said "Really really" as I leaned in close to his face and gave him a kiss.

He returned the kiss to me and we staid kissing for about a couple minutes.

"You're okay with this?" I asked him.

"Completely" he said to me.

"When we were younger the first time I met you, I couldn't stop looking at you. You were so intriguing and interesting" I told him as we broke the kiss.

"When I first met you, you were terrified off me but then I gave you a scratch on the head and then you didn't want me to put you down" he told me as a joke, I blushed and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you" I told him lovingly.

"I love you too" he told me with a kiss.

We drifted off to sleep. Both of us knowing little about what was in store for us tomorrow.

(the next morning)

"Good morning" Joseph said to me as he petted my head.

"Good morning" I said to him as I nuzzled into him.

We got out of bed and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. A slight pain was troubling me, a burning feeling deep down inside me. I knew this feeling all to well and I hated it, I was going through my yearly heat. I ignored the pain and waited for my food.

(LEMON AHEAD. If you don't like the stuff than you dint have to read it)

The pain started to slowly escalate and I needed to find a way to relieve it. I checked to make sure Joseph wasn't watching and rubbed my vagina against a chair leg. My juices started to slowly slick up the leg.

"Foods done" He told me, still not noticing my deed.

I quickly ceased my pleasure and walked over to where he put my plate down. I promptly ate my food as fast I could.

"What's wrong" he asked me curiously.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

"Lucille, I've been living with you for three years, I know when something is wrong" he told me sternly, I sighed deeply and told him.

"I'm going through my heat" I told him nervously.

He chuckled a bit and looked down at his plate.

"This isn't funny, It hurts down there ya know!" i told him sternly.

"So what can I do to help relieve the pain" he asked me nervously.

I blushed a bit at what I planned on doing, I knew I couldn't say anything from fright so I planned on speaking with my body. I turned myself around and raised my backside high into the air and parted my tail so everything was revealed to him.

"Please Joseph" I begged shamefully as I expected him to scold me or hit me or something.

I felt his hand on my back and slowly reach up to where my head was.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I blurted out nervously.

"It's fine, It's completely natural for you to feel like this" he told me as he embraced me in a hug.

I nuzzled into his neck and cried. "I knew you'd understand" I told him.

"So what do you want me to do" he asked me.

I pounced on him and pushed him on the floor.

"I want you to mate with me" I said a little too lustfully.

"Whoa there, calm down Lucille" he said nervously as he pushed me off of him.

"I thought you said you'd help me" I said sadly as I drooped my ears.

He sighed and got up and walked to the bedroom, I followed him in suit.

"Uou know lucy. Can I just call you Lucy for short?" he asked me, I nodded and waited for him to continue what he was saying.

"Ya know, It's not like I never thought about it" he told me, I was surprised that he actually thought about mating with me too.

He stripped down to his boxers and sat on the bed. I jumped up beside him and nuzzled his neck. He petted me and laid back on the bed.

"I feel bad for forcing you into this" I told him honestly.

"No, it's fine" he told me nervously.

"Could you at least start, I feel like I forced it on you if I start first" I told him, feeling a little ashamed at how I pushed him into this.

He nodded and waited for me to turn around. I turned around and parted my tail to the side so he could see the root of my problems.

(joseph)

I was really nervous about this; Lucille was my sorta sister, a pokemon, and my mom would murder me If she knew that we were doing this. I loved Lucy but I was just really nervous because this was also my first time. I loved how sweet hearted she was, she would always spend time with me when i felt lonely. She would sleep with me sometimes and she would lay up against me, it was the best when it was cold, she kept me warm. She was so nice and we would pretty much go everywhere together. I had to do it, I have to help her relieve her pain. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her, I could see her folds and I couldn't take my eyes off it. Lucy whined a bit and it snap me out of my trance.

"Sorry, just a little mesmerized" I told her nervously, she chuckled a bit and winced in pain.

"What's wrong" I asked her frantically.

"The burning pain again" she told me.

I was determined to help her out, when I was ever depressed she would cheer me up. That's it I'm doing it, I Leaned down to her vagina and took a deep breath.

It was a heavenly smell that was very enticing, I leaned in closer and put my lips on her cunt. She squealed a bit and buckled from this new sensation going through her body. I licked it and took one of my finger and slowly pushed it inside. It was very tight inside, it was hard to take my finger out now. I pumped my finger in slowly and she moaned, her entire body got stiff. I kept licking and a short while after her body shook and her juices shot out on my face.

"I'm sorry" she said as she turned around and licked it off my face.

I could feel my boxers getting really tight, she saw the boxer tent and tried to use her paw to pull my boxers down.

I pulled them off to reveal my erect penis, about 7-8 inches? She didn't keep her eyes off of it, after a minute she finally moved to it and licked it. Her super rough tongue felt so good on it, making me moan a bit.

Seeing that I was moaning, she decided she'd make me cum. She licked it more at faster speeds for the next couple minutes, she stopped and tried to take the entire thing into her mouth, It was a tight fit but she could handle it. She twirled around it with her tongue and drove me over the edge. I grabbed her head and pushed it down farther down so more of my cock entered her mouth. It pushed into the back of her throat and shot my cum into her mouth.

(Lucy)

I swallowed it all greedily, I was hoping he would take more control like that later on. He pulled it out of my mouth and I licked his face and nuzzled his neck.

"Thanks, that felt good" he told me as he panted a bit.

"Anything for you honey" I said as I nuzzled into his neck some more.

"I love you Joseph" I told him honestly.

"I love you too" he told me as he hugged me.

I felt something warm rub against my lower belly. I looked down to see it was his penis still hard and erect. "Time for part 2" I told myself.

I backed off of him and turned around and lifted my butt into the air, as if I was taunting him into doing it.

"Come on Joseph, It's all for you" I told him enticingly, he got up and positioned himself over me as he put his hands on my back and got ready.

(Joseph)

I was super nervous, I wanted to do this for a long time but it is scary the first time.

"I'm not a virgin so you don't have to hesitate" she told me.

With a loud sigh, I pushed inside her slowly, I got a little resistance but then it slipped right in. I moaned a bit and pushed In a little more and continued the cycle until it was all the way in her. I pulled back and pushed forward and repeated the process. At this rate her tightness was gonna throw me over the edge any minute. She moaned and pushed back against me.

"Oh yes please" she whined as I picked up speed.

"It's so tight" I muttered to her as I went faster.

After about 5 minutes of this rapid pumping I was feeling my body telling me I was close.

"Lucy I'm gonna" I moaned as I tried to warn her but was unable to form the words from the pleasure I was receiving.

"Me too, Let's do it together" she told me, we synced up our movements to where we moved together. I could feel it touching her cervix as I pushed hard.

"Lucy!" I moaned.

"Joseph!" she squealed.

We yelled each others names as we both climaxed, my cum was being sent deep inside her womb and her body was trying to get every bit out of me. Her legs buckled and she fell forward onto the bed. I fell beside her as we both tried to catch our breaths. My cock lightened up and it pulled it out of her, a trail of cum leaked out of her profoundly.

"That was quite the load you gave me" she said between breaths.

"Yeah, I know" I said to her after a deep breath, I rolled over and laid down spread eagle.

She crawled over to me and laid her head down on my chest. Realization of what just unfolded hit me in the chest, I was hesitant but not hesitant enough, my own lust had taken over me.

"Oh my god. Lucy, I'm so sorry" I told her sadly.

"Shut up, I wanted you to do it more than anything. I was letting YOU do it only" she told me as she got on top of me and laid down.

She laid her head down on my chest and looked into my eyes with her deep crimson eyes. Within a couple minutes we fell asleep.

~4 hours later.

"Hey, wake up Lucy" I told her as I rubbed my hand down her back.

"What is it" she asked as she stirred and looked at me, still half asleep.

"Can you please get off now" I asked her quickly.

She crawled off me and jumped down onto the floor, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me to use the bathroom.

"Oh man, I wish I could do that on a daily basis" I said to myself as I looked Into the mirror.

(Lucy)

I curled up and inspected my vagina, It wasn't as puffy anymore and the pain subsided.

"Oh Joseph, You have no clue how many times I've dreamed of that moment" I said to myself.

I loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives, a new desire arose in my mind that I never thought about until now.

A child.

I had the desire to have a child now, It was something that I had never considered till now. I wanted to have one with him but I knew that was probably impossible, It was depressing me. I would have to find another Mightyena to mate with. Joseph walked out of the bathroom and threw himself on the bed. I jumped up on too and laid down next to him.

"Hey joseph" I said to him to get his attention.

"Yeah" he replied lazily.

"I want... I want to have a kid" I told him nervously, he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Uh I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm pretty sure me and you aren't compatible enough to have a child" he told me nervously.

"I know that but I want to have a kid" I told him determined.

"I'm not sure how your mom would take to that" Joseph told me, which was probably true.

She was the biggest boundary, besides me and Joseph reproductive incompatibility.

"What do we have to do today" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing really" he told me.

"Well let's go back home and visit" I told him, he sighed and laid down for a minute and thought.

"Can we go later, Our little romp has got me still tired out" he told me as he rolled over onto his side.

Mentioning that made me blush a bit,It was getting close to lunch time so we had plenty of time in the day left.

"Why do you want to have a child" He asked me an hour later.

"I don't know. A sudden desire after our *fun* arose" I told him as I laid down beside him.

"Id have to find Someone around here with a pokemon compatible with you or we could go to the pokemon center and talk to the nurse, maybe they know something" he told me.

I could go get fucked again or I could go to the pokemon center and see if they knew some kind of program. I'd prefer the second because I wasn't fucking anyone but him now, no one besides him is putting their dick inside this Mightyena.

We relaxed for the next 2 hours, It was a little awkward but it felt like any normal day.

"Ok, Im refreshed now we can go" he told me as he got up.

"I need to check something first" I told him before he could leave.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I sniffed at my vagina once more.

"Shit his scent is all over here" I said to myself, my mom would immediately know I had just entered my heat and she would smell Joseph back here and know of our antics.

It was a gamble but there was no way to erase his scent from me anyway, his scent is gonna stay with me for the rest of my life. I left the bathroom and returned to him in the living room, we left the house and locked the door. We got in Joseph's truck and drove off to go see our mothers. He called his mom to tell her that we would be visiting, I wondered how my mom was because she was also going through her yearly heat. I had to get pregnant soon or id have to wait until next year for my eggs to be fertile again.

We arrived at our old home, I was nervous and I knew he was too. We walked in and called out to our parents. They ran over to us and embraced us.

"We were only gone for a day" we told them.

My mother was her usual self, preppy and all over the place. She was more active than I was, I'd rather sit in the sun and relax. My mom and I returned to our room. Her face then became stern, and I started to think she caught on.

"You did it, didn't you" she asked me sternly.

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

"You mated with Joseph, I can smell him all over you" she told me sternly.

"How would you know about me and him" I asked her angrily.

"When you were little, all you wanted to do was spend time with him. Some nights when you were asleep you'd say his name, even when you got older" she told me with a small grin.

"I love him, why does it matter" I said to her coldly.

"I never acted as if it was bad, me and his mother expected this to happen sooner or later" she told me, shocking me to know his mother was in on it.

"We expected you to move in with him and pull one on him and you two would make love" she informed me.

"Does that mean you're mad at me?" I asked her sadly.

"No, you honestly love him and there's nothing I can do to stop you. Mating Is a normal thing and I expected you two to have intercourse sooner or later" she told me as she winked at me.

"So you must have a reason for coming back, what is it" she asked me, her face becoming stricter now.

"I want to have a kid" I said nervously.

"Why" she asked me astonished.

"After me and Joseph, ya know, I had a desire to have a kid with him. Our incompatibly makes it impossible for us tho" I told her sadly.

"But you're so young, you'd have to find someone compatible to mate with or you could try the pokemon center" she said with a sigh.

"So, are you okay with it" I asked her nervously.

"Well yeah, I can't keep you from wanting to raise a family" she told me.

"Thank you mom" I told her as I rubbed against her.

"You'd better bring the kids here every once and a while" she told me as she let out a weak laugh.

We walked back into the living room to see Joseph and his mom chatting.

"Yeah the people there are really nice" he told her as we walking in.

He must of been talking about the party, my mom went sit beside his mom and I went and sat beside Joseph.

After a while of chatting it started to get late.

"Well it's starting to get late, we should get going" he told them as he slowly got up.

"No, Stay for dinner" they said, almost frantic-like.

"Okay" he said as he let out a low sigh.

My mom would help his mom with food sometimes so she would have to wear an apron of some sort. She had a whole maid Getup and she loved wearing it. I had one also from when I was younger, the thought of it made me blush, maybe Joseph would find it sexy if I wore it.

We had dinner later that night and we left to go back home. We said our goodbyes for now and left.

"So how did it go with your mom" He asked me as we drove back.

"She knew about it all, she expected it all to happen, she said she was okay with it since it was you. She was okay with the kid idea too" I told him.

He sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god, I thought she would tear my throat out" he told me nervously.

I laughed and laid down and thought.

How was I gonna have this kid. I was going to be in heat all this month and today was only my first day of it. Joseph had cooled it down for a while but it will start up again and I'll need a release unless I get pregnant. We returned to our house and went inside.

"Hey Joseph, Can you take a bath with me" I asked him as we walked into his bedroom.

"Okay" he sighed.

"Oh calm down, I wont be in that mood for at least another week or two" I told him, catching on to what he thought I was gonna do.

"Are you mad at me because of how I pushed you into the corner with the heat thing" I asked him as he turned on the water to the tub.

He's always been a shy person so i wasn't surprised.

"No, it's just it's a whole new experience" he told me shyly.

"Can you stop being so shy around me, I'm your mate now, no need for that anymore" I told him with an almost motherly tone.

He chuckled and got undressed, I knew what he looked like naked and so did he but he was still shy about it.

"Oh come on big boy take em off" I told him jokingly as I pulled his pants down with my teeth.

He finally gave in and just took it all off. I jumped in the tub and waited for him to get in too. He got in and sat behind me. I laid down on him as usual.

"You're so affectionate for being a Mightyena" he said jokingly.

(Joseph)

We finished taking our bath and got out after that we laid down in bed next to each other.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know. If we can, go visit the closest pokemon center" she told me.

She laid on my chest before giving me a goodnight kiss. I staid up to think. I had a mate who was a pokemon, who in fact was very sexy and hot when It came to the mating. She wanted to have a kid, which was kind of a big deal because she would be pregnant and not able to do much for a while. She would have to take care of the egg or eggs and I would be it's father, a part of me was happy but another was worried.

I looked down at my sweet mate. She was fast asleep on my chest, she had a temper sometimes and was very demanding but she was fun to be around and with that maidoutfit she would look amazing. I decided I should get some sleep for tomorrow. I laid my head back and closed my eyes and waited for the sleep to slowly claim me.

(Lucy)

I had a dream. This is how it went.

It was me and Joseph in our nice little house. We were sitting in the backyard and eating on a little picnic cloth. I called out to two others that names I had never heard before. Then two little poochyenas who were playing ran over to us and ate with us. One of them had a solid gold coat with touches of black. Joseph had one of them, it was sitting in his lap eating. One was curled up next to me. It's like we were your normal everyday family. We finished eating and spent the rest of the day playing. Then when it finally came to bedtime it was me and Joseph with the two little poochyenas laying down in between us. ...

"Good morning" Joseph told me as he rubbed my head.

"Good morning" I told him back as I playfully bit his ear.

We got up out of bed and went to go eat, we sat on the couch and watched tv for the rest of the day. I got bored so I intentionally tried to entice him. I wasn't in the mood but I'd love to have him inside me again. I pretended to be tired and stretch and pick my butt up high in the air with everything showing.

"Don't you think the nurses would notice human sperm inside you when they give you the checkup" he said sternly, noticing my plot.

"You're such a killjoy" I told him as I let out a small sigh.

When it was lunch time we decided to leave and go to the pokemon center. They were like hospitals but strictly for pokemon, hospitals took care of both human and pokemon.

"Hello and welcome, what is it that you need" a nurse asked us as we walked into the pokemon center.

"Um I think she could explain it better to you" Joseph said as he pointed towards me, she looked at me confused then back to him.

"Telepathy" He explained.

"I wish to get pregnant but I was going to ask if you had some kind of program or something" I told her nervously.

"Oh yeah we have something like that" she said as she motioned us to a room.

We walked in and there was a examination table in the middle of the room.

"If you would kindly get on the table" the nurse said to me.

I jumped up on the table and sat down and waited nervously. Joseph could sense that I was nervous so he walked over to me and petted me to comfort me.

"Thanks" I told him as i nudged into his hand, he smiled and petted me some more.

A doctor walked into the room and greeted us by shaking Joseph's hand.

"Hello, you must be Joseph and Lucille" he said to us.

"Yeah, How do you know our names?" Joseph asked him curiously.

"Your mother used to work here when you were younger" he told us.

"So why is it you two are here" he asked us.

"I wish to get pregnant" I told him nervously.

"Telepathy huh? That's very impressive, you're just like your mother Lucille" he told me.

"So pregnancy huh, why don't you just find one of your own kind and mate" he asked me.

"It's complicated" I told him, he looked at me and chuckled.

"I know you two are together, Pokemon and human relationships aren't uncommon. 30 minutes ago a man and his lucario came to me so I could check up their Riolu" he told us with a laugh.

"Well yeah, I wish to have a child but I won't be anyone's besides Joseph" I told him nervous still.

"That's understandable. We do have the sort of program you were looking for. We just need to give you a check up first to make sure your body is functioning right" he told us.

"How does it work?" I asked him curiously.

He explained to us about how it was possible for Joseph to get me pregnant without the program but it was a very slim chance. He said that almost any pokemon could get pregnant from a human but it varied in size, species and body type. He said that he was going to inject this liquid into my blood stream that would make it more likely to happen.

He walked over to me and picked up a thing to read my heart beat. He pressed it up against my chest to hear my heart.

"Steady heartbeat" he said aloud as he wrote down something on his clipboard.

After 30 minutes he was done with all the checkups.

"I'll be right back" he said as he left the room.

Joseph walked over to me and scratched my head. I rubbed my head against his hand so he would pet me more. The doctor walked back in with a small syringe looking capsule.

"Am I getting a shot" I asked him even more nervous.

"Yes sort of, it will make you compatible with Joseph here but the child will still be of your species" he told me.

He had a small capsule full of clear liquid that I had a no idea of what it was.

"Now if you want, you can have Joseph come over here and calm you down" he explained, Joseph walked over and slowly caressed my head down my back.

He had the syringe and the white liquid was inside of it.

"Now lucille hold completely still" he told me, he walked behind me and poked the needle into my right paw.

I winced a bit but Joseph made it better by diverting my attention.

"Okay now I'm going to inject the fluid okay" he informed me.

He pushed down on the syringe part and the white liquid flowed through the tube, I felt it go inside me.

"Ok at the end of the week come back and we will check up on you to make sure it worked" he told us.

He slowly pulled the tube out and put it back where it was.

"Okay bye you two, come back next week to see if it worked. Hope you have as many children as you like" he told us as he scratched my head.

"Thank you" Joseph said to him shyly.

We walked out of the pokemon center and got back to the car.

"That was the most awkward thing in my entire life" Joseph said to me.

"Haha yeah, but at least I can have a family now with you" I said to him as I giggled a bit.

He reached back and rubbed my head. We finally got back home before it started to get dark.

"I'm going to have to start leaving you here sometimes because of my job" Joseph informed me.

"Yeah but atleast I get to spend as much time with you before that" I told him as I rubbed against his leg.

We went inside, ate dinner and took our baths. We laid down in bed and watched tv for the rest of the night.

"Hey, do you want a boy or a girl and what would you want for names" I asked him.

"Well I want both a girl and a boy. I want the girl to be Sam and the boy, James" he told me as he pulled me closer to him.

I kissed him on the cheek and went to bed, I thought about that dream I had last night and decided to tell him about it.

"Hey Joseph" I said to him.

"Yeah" he asked curiously.

"Last night I had a dream, It was you and me in the backyard underneath a tree and we were having a picnic. I called out to someone and then two little poochyenas showed up. They sat down and ate with us, then we gave them baths. Then we slept together and then the dream ended" I told him, curious of his reaction.

"Maybe the poochyenas were your pups" he said to me curiously.

"Yeah maybe so" I said to him as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

5days later.

"Shouldn't we go to the pokemon center for another checkup" Joseph asked me as we ate breakfast.

"Yeah, he said he wanted us to come back at the end of the week and it's Friday today" I told him.

We finished our food and left the house.

"Sorry for putting you through all this trouble Joseph" I told him.

"It's not a problem, you're my mate anyway" he told me with a smile.

It felt good that he didn't deny us being together. He hugged me and we got in his car to head to the pokemon center. We arrived and met the doctor at the front door, over the week we had romped atleast two times before so I was curious of what might happen.

"Oh hey you two" the same doctor said as we walked inside.

"Remember those two people I was talking about last time, They are here right now and you can go talk to them if you want" he told us.

"Oh okay" Joseph to him, I was curious of what they were like.

We walked back into the room that we were in last time.

"You must be Joseph and Lucille" a man said to us as he shook hands with Joseph, he looked like he was not older than Joseph.

"Hi" a feminine voice told me.

"Hello" I said back to the pokemon standing next to him.

It was a lucario with a small Riolu in her arms.

"Ny names Sheila and this is Sabrina" the lucario said to me.

"I'm Lucille, you can call me Lucy for short" I told her with a smile.

We chit chatted for a bit while the doctor was off doing something. Sabrina, the little Riolu was trying to get out of her mother's grip. She finally let the little one loose so it could do whatever but she eyed her like a hawk. She walked right up to me and rubbed herself up against me.

"She likes you" Sheila said as she laughed, she rubbed into me a little more and sneezed.

"Oops sorry sabrina" i told her.

"Sheila grab Sabrina, we've got to go" her mate said to her.

She picked up little Sabrina, she struggled to get out her mother's grasp so she could play some more but finally gave in and relaxed.

It was pretty cute, I wonder if I did have kids if they would be like that. They left the room and the doctor walked in.

"So how was it" he asked.

"Nice people" we told him.

I got back up on the table where he inspected me last time. Typical stuff like he did last time. He did something different this time he had me get an Xray.

"How does an Xray work" I asked him.

"Well typically we would use a machine but it was dangerous. The pokemon Luxray is able to see through objects like an Xray with it's eyes so we decided that was the better idea" he told us.

We went through the whole Xray and it turned out I had 2 eggs growing inside me. We headed home and Joseph wouldn't let me do anything on my own now.

"I'll help you down" he said to me when I got out the car.

I rolled my eyes and let him pick me up in his arms, not like I was really complaining. He carried me into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Joseph it's not like I'm gonna go jump off the house or anything, put me down" I told him as he slowly put me down on the floor.

We went and took a bath and got in bed.

(Joseph)

"So apparently he told me that waiting for the egg is the longest part. After you have the eggs they should hatch within a day or a matter of hours" I told Lucy.

"So how was that guy" she asked me.

"Nice guy, works for a big business and apparently the riolu is his kid" I told her.

"She was a cute little thing" she told me with a little giggle.

"Goodnight Lucy" I told her.

"Goodnight joseph, I love you" she told me.

"I love you too" I told her sincerely.

5-months go by.

"Bye Lucy, I'll be back at 5" Joseph told me as he left to go to work.

I whined for him not to leave. My stomach had swollen up alot and I was very lethargic and slow, which made it hard to do things on my own.

"Ugh he better appreciate that I'm doing all this because I want to have a family with him" I said to myself as I walked back to our bedroom.

I laid down in bed and picked up my old doll. It had been a while since I'd seen it, sleeping with him, I never felt like I really needed it. I put it near my chest so his scent would still be on in, it made me feel like he was there and it made me feel better.

It walked over to the Back door and went through the little doggie door and went outside to relax.

"Hey girl" a familiar voice said to me.

"Hey frost, how have you been" I asked the glaceon.

"Good, this pregnancy of mine is making it weird to travel. Oh seems like you got hit up too. Who's the lucky Mightyena" She asked me jokingly as I noticed her stomach had swollen up quite a bit.

"Hehe it's not exactly a Mightyena that I mated with" I said jokingly.

"Ohhh so you're one of those pokemon, Ive heard that human dick feels really good" she told me with a wicked smile.

We chit chatted for a little while and then parted ways. She was okay, she was a little snooty and nosy but she was a nice pokemon. I went back inside and laid down on Joseph's bed.

"Why did you have to leave" I whined to myself as I laid down my head and tried to sleep.

I was about to fall asleep before terrible stomach pains shook me wide awake.

"Ugh don't tell me they are coming out now, and while he's away" I said to myself as I prepared for the grueling experience.

After about an hour, both the eggs were out.

"Oh man that was tiring" I said as I licked the eggs clean.

I put the eggs against my stomach and laid down for a while, I wonder how long till they hatch. I tried to warm up the eggs as much as possible. I pulled a blanket over the eggs and looked up at the clock.

"Ugh it's only 3, 2 more hours to go" I said as I laid my head against one of the eggs. I drifted off into sleep wondering about my two kids.

(Joseph)

"hey Joseph, finished those papers?" my coworker asked me.

"Yeah, here" I gave him a file of papers.

He walked away and I eyed the clock. I still had a while till I could go home and I was worried about Lucy. I looked over to a picture of me, her and our parents.

"Hey Joseph, could you file this" another coworker asked me as she gave me a small file of papers.

I hated my job, I only took this one because it was available and it was good pay.

"Hey Joseph, hows the family" another one of my coworkers asked.

"They're good, Lucy should be due any day now" I told him.

He was one of my high school friends so I was closer with him than most of my other coworkers.

I continued to work on the papers until the boss ringed me to his office.

"Yes sir?" I asked him nervously.

"You've been working quite hard lately Joseph, I'd like to promote you, you're far too smart to be a pencil pusher. You can leave earlier now, 4:30" he told me.

"Wow sir that's so much, all I do is file papers" I told him astonished.

"You deserve it, you're a hard worker" he told me, I shook his hand and finished my work that was left for me.

(4:30)

I clocked out and got in my truck. "Don't worry baby, I'm coming" I told myself as I drove home.

(Lucy)

"That was a good nap" I Said to myself as I stretched.

I checked up on the eggs to see one had a tiny crack in the corner. I watched the eggs carefully for the next 30 minutes. I looked up at the clock. 4:40, Joseph is probably finishing up his work now. I sighed and went back to watching our eggs. One of them had started to crack a bit. Were they gonna hatch now?It cracked and a big chunk of the side came off. I looked up to see a tiny baby poochyena, I cracked off the remainder of the eggs shell. I picked the little one up by the scruff of it's neck and put it down next to me.

This one was a male. Now for the other egg, it hadn't hatched yet. I picked it up in my mouth and slowly broke the shell with my teeth. The little one inside was trying to get out but was having a hard time. I picked it up out of the egg. This one had a golden coat like the one from my dream. I put it down near my stomach, it was a female.

"You're so adorable" I squealed, they walked over to me as best they could and curled up together against me.

After they finished feeding they promptly went to sleep. I looked back at the clock to see 5 o'clock. Joseph was probably just leaving work. Until I heard someone unlocking the door. I got up and stood over the pups just incase it wasn't him.

"Hey Lucy I'm back" a familiar voice yelled.

"Hey Joseph, come in the bedroom" I told him as I laid down around our pups, he walked in with a smile and sat down on the bed.

"Guess what? I got a promotion, I get more money, less paperwork and I can leave earlier" he told me happily, he still hadn't notice the pups.

"Thats good honey but haven't you noticed anything" I told him as I nuzzled his neck.

"They hatched" he said nervously as he looked down at the two pups.

I nodded and picked up the female by the scruff of her neck and put her in his arms.

"That ones the female, the other is a boy" I told him.

He petted her and she woke up and looked at him, she sniffed his hands and his shirt and rubbed up against him.

He tried to put her down and she cried so he kept holding her. I picked up the other one and put it in his hands. He cradled them in his arms for a bit, it was funny to see him so affectionate. I giggled as he cradled them. He laid down with the two still in his arms, they crawled up to his face and sniffed at him. They curled up under his head and laid down on his neck and slept. I laid down next to Joseph and gave him a kiss.

After a while Joseph had to go take a shower so I had to watch the pups. They were really playful right now, after a while they tired themselves out and were hungry. After they finished eating they fell asleep on me as I waited for Joseph to finish his shower. He got out and gave me a bath while he kept an eye on the pups.

Then we tried to find out how to give them baths. We turned on the sink and put the water up high enough to put one of them in. We put in one first and scrubbed her down. She cried and struggled to get out. We finally finished bathing them and laid down in bed.

"That was a tough process" he said as he plopped down on the bed with Sam in his arms.

I was holding James as I jumped up on the bed and put him down. We laid down and waited for the two to fall asleep.

"Hey Joseph, why don't we have some fun" I whispered to him enticingly.

"But the kids" he told me.

"They are asleep and if they wake up they won't understand what we are doing" I told Joseph, he gave in and pulled down his pants.

( you don't like this kind of stuff, you don't have to read it)

I put my rear over his face and I licked his cock. After a while of giving pleasure to each other we finally orgasmed, he came in my mouth and I came on his face. I swallowed my fill and helped clean off his face.

(Joseph)

Lucy laid on her back and waited for me to penetrate her.

"So you want me to take control this time" I asked her.

"Yes, you've got some other things to play with also" she told me as she motioned to her now swollen tits.

I slowly pushed inside her as I grabbed her hips. I started to pump into her with swift motions and i played with her little tits, making her moan.

I started to pump slower into her as I suckled on her little teats.

"Oh Joseph, why didn't you do this the first time" she moaned as I pumped into her faster.

I grabbed her hips again and pushed her down as I pumped into her. After a while we finally came together. I slowly pulled my dick out as a trail of cum leaked out of her. She licked it up and laid back down next to the pups. I laid down on the other side of them.

"Goodnight Lucy, I love you" I told her.

"Goodnight, I love you too" she told me.

We kissed as we laid down and slowly fell asleep. A new life for both of us, this would be an interesting couple years, I hoped the female wouldn't end up too much like her mother. I also hoped that neither would get their father's shyness, its a killjoy for his mate. 


End file.
